A large number of turbine and compressor type machines possess vane stages constituted by disks on which the small wings are weld-assembled. However, this method is difficult to control correctly owing to the large number of small wings requiring extreme precision and delicate assembling and welding operations still able to be compromised by the deformations occuring via heating on welding.